Ombre de cognac
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Link boit un coup, Dark le trouve et ce qui devait arriver arrive finalement. Link x Dark Link, lemon.


Ombre de cognac

_My name is love and you're the answer_

_Une petite fic sur Link et Dark Link. Pas d'insultes, j'essaie de faire un vrai yaoi, cette fois. Pas un simple one-sided de merde. Donc, je m'attaque au sujet. Ah ouais, et pour une fois, Merry n'est pas là pour faire chier Linkounet. Ouais, elle est partie faire chier Zidane de FF IX. Titre de merde, peut-être pas histoire de merde. À vous de juger... ah oui, j'ai toujours pas de Word. J'ai essayé de téléchargé, mais ç'a pas marché. Quelqu'un connait un logiciel pas cher (à acheter, pas télécharger) avec l'écriture de L de Death Note ? En passant, c'est mon premier lemon, donc je vous garanti rien. Peut-être pas tellement de seme et de uke. Et je me suis inspirée de pas mal de fic._

Link était assis au comptoir du bar de Telma, une chope de cognac à la main. Être un héros à temps plein pour une princesse complètement nulle, c'était tout un travail ! "Oh mon dieu ! Une araignée ! Link aidez-moi !!"

"Ton araignée, met-la-toi où je pense" pensa le blond en se servant une autre rasade de cognac.

Telma regardait le blondinet boire bouteille de cognac sur bouteille, chope de rhum, sur chope de rhum et tekila sur tekila. Et comme toute bonne tenancière de bar, Telma savait que mélanger les spiritueux pouvait se révéler mauvaise chose.

Mais elle ne dit rien (NDA: c'est ça, ta gueule !!).

Vers minuit, la grosse tenancière ferma son bar. L'air frais fit du bien au blond. Il dégrisa légèrement, assez pour pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville.

Il croisa quelques chats noirs, quelques chiens endormis, mais surtout des ronflements.

Le blond marcha en inspirant l'air pur... il ferma les yeux, releva la tête vers les étoiles...

Son coeur manqua soudain un battement. Des bras s'étaient passés autour de sa taille Le jeune blond ouvrit les yeux en baissant la tête, pour voir son ombre accrochée à sa taille. Avec ses cheveux noirs lustrée, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux rouges, ce monstre - s'il n'en avait pas été un - aurait pu faire tourner la tête de Link (NDA: _this is lust, ya will be affected in no time, Link_). Parce que c'était international: ce héros était trop parfait pour être hétéro.

- Bonjour, Dark Link, dit froidement le blond, encore un peu surpris.

- Pourquoi tant de froideur ? demanda son ombre de sa voix ennivrante.

Il caressa doucement l'entre-jambe du blond, qui frissonna sous la caresse. Le noiraud passa ensuite sa main sous la chemise (NDA: vous croyez qu'il porte encore sa ridicule tunique verte ? Non, il a quand même eut un sens de la mode plus développé en devenant gay) de blond, caressa les muscles bien dessinés du blond. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçut, un petit soupir mourut sur les lèvres du blond. Il referma les yeux de plaisir.

- Alors, blondinet, tu me trouves bon ? Tu sais que tous les autres monstres de Ganondorf n'ont qu'une envie: me sauter et ensuite te tuer ? Mais moi... c'est toi que je veux...

Le blond frissonna en ouvrant les yeux de panique. Il allait se faire violer ? En pleine rue ?!

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, Dark Link glissa malicieusement sa main dans les pantalons du blond. Il respira d'un coup en sentant que son membre commençait à durcir... et son visage à se teinter de rouge écarlate.

- Mmmh, à ce que je vois, copmmença Dark Link, sa voix sensuelle amusée, je suscite ton excitation... c'est flatteur...

La respiration du blond s'accéléra alors que le brun commençait à caresser son mebre. Il se plia en deux pour essayer de l'en empêcher.

- Non... Dark... pas ici... s'il te plait...

Le brun cessa ses caresses, se releva, et Link remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était plus grand que lui d'un front (NDA: ça vient de Sammy et Dean de Supernatural, xD). D'une voix qui trahissait son impatience, non pas moins sensuelle et enivrante, il dit:

- Alors tu veux ?!

- Ou... oui... on peut rien te refuser, démon d'envie...

- Tu ne seras pas déçu, dit le noiraud en ébourrifant les cheveux du blond.

Ils prirent la direction de la porte de la ville, presque atteinte.

- Alors ? demanda le noiraud. Comment va ton job de héros ?

- Zelda est une grosse conne qui fait que m'énerver avec des araignées depuis qu'il n'y a plus de monstres... sales monstres...

- Je suis là, rugit le noiraud.

Link manqua arrêter de respirer. Il cessa de marcher et se répandit en excuses:

- Je parlais pas de toi... et le fait que tu sois encore envie ne prouve-t-il pas que tu n'en est pas un ?

Le noiraud le regarda d'un oeil mauvais, soupire, puis dit:  
- C'est cela, oui...

Aussitôt, le blond pensa "Ta gueule, Link ! C'est le seul mec gay à Hyrule qui veut pas te tuer !"

Ils passèrent la porte. Épona attendait encore au même endroit. Et à côté, un étalon noir. Link haussa un sourcil.

- C'est la mienne. Dark Épona.

- Imaginatif.

- Blâme Ganondorf, répliqua le noiraud.

En moins de trois minutes, ils furent arrivés à la maison du blond. Link attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait vu son ombre lors de leur combat (qui n'en avait pas été un, finalement), en faite. Il se doutait bien d'être le seul gayu à Hyrule (si on excluait Dark). Et qu'est-ce que ça sembalit vouloir dire ? Pas grand-chose.

- Enfin arrivés ! dit Dark, brisant le silence.

Le noiraud monta rapidement l'échelle, suivit du blond, qui en montant regarda les fesses d'enfer de ce même noiraud.

Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, juste après Dark Link, le brun se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa vec la fougue d'un lion. Il le plaqua sur le sol dur et continua à l'embrasser alors que Link commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête... lorsqu'il parvint à se séparer de Dark, il lui demanda, complètement incrédule:

- On va pas le faire sur le plancher ?!

- T'as quoi contre ça ? Verrouille la porte, répliqua le noiraud en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Link l'arrêta.

- Nah, y a un lit plus haut. Je vais déjà sûrement avoir le mal de cul du siècle, je veux pas de mal de dos en prime ! argumenta le blondinet.

Mais Dark lui mordillait déjà le cou du blond, qui sentait son esprit s'embrumer lentement.

- Je veux plus, si on y va pas... trouva-t-il au dernier moment.

En ronchonnant, Dark Link se releva, aida le blond à se relever et monta en haut pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Link ne tarda pas à arriver en haut en se massant le crâne. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

Mais il avait déjà dit oui, alors il s'assit sur le lit et laissa à Dark Link le loisir de le dévêtir lentement.

Son ombre déboutonna lentement, les doigts engourdis par l'excitation, la chemise du blond. Une fois retiré, l'obstacle fut jeté en bas sans un regard.

Dark passa alors ses mains chaudes sur le torse du blond, s'attardant sur les point roses en haut, déposant des chemins de baisers sur les abdos de _son _blond.

Les pantalons ne firent pas beaucoup plus long feu que la chemise, et se retrouvèrent au même endroit, tout en bas.

Dark caressa l'excroissance du boxer tendu au maximum. Il remonta sur le torse du blond, qui semblait un peu effrayé. Il caressa les lèvres douces du blond avec les siennes, mordilla celle inférieure du blond pour demander l'accès à sa bouche de velour. L'accès lui fut accordé, alors le brun envahit la bouche du blond et l'embrassa doucement, pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal (NDA: pas comme à Vaatou, hé hé).

Le blond se détendant toujours pas, l'ombre brisa le baiser et dit d'une voix douce, presque inaudible:

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... je ne te ferai pas mal...

- Je sais... ça fait mal ?

Dark ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Quoi ? T'es encore puceau ?

Link le dévisagea un instant. La peur était visible dans les yeux bleus du blond, éclairés par la lune.

- Ça va toujours faire mal, à ta première fois. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, termina le noiraud avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Le brun rampa à reculon pour se retrouver face au boxer tendu au maximum du blond. Il le fit glisser lentement sur les jambes du blond. Il passa une main tendre sur le membre, et déposa un petit baiser sur le bout. Link gémit.

Il prit tout le membre dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de va et vient.

Link avait du mal à respirer. Il était complètement sûr que Dark avait déjà fait ça auparavant... c'était comme le ciel... il aggripa fermement les cheveux soyeux du brun en grognant:

- Gnnnh... Dark... tu... gnnn

Comme réponse, son ombre prit une cadence plus rapide, une véritable torture pour le blond. Il sentait une drôle de chaleur dans son bas-ventre (NDA: je l'ai dit, je m'inspire un peu de fic que j'ai lue, et dans certaines fics anglaises ont peur lire des trucs comme ça) tandis qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas se relâcher, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Mais il finit par se relâcher dans la bouche du brun, qui avala avant de dire avec un regard prédateur:

- Non seulement, tu sens bon, mais tu goûtes très bon.

Il rempa encore une fois par-dessus le blond pour l'embrasser avant de dévêtir lui-même, voyant l'impatience de _son _blond. C'est pourquoi il retira exprès ses vêtements avec une lenteur lacinante. Un fois qu'il fut flambant nu, il remonta dans le lit.

Link semblait maintenant encore une fois un peu effrayé.

- Ça va aller, dit le brun.

Et le blond s'en convainquit.

L'ombre mit genoux de Link sur ses épaules et se positionna à l'entrée du blond.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

- O... oui...

Le brun commença à entrer en _son _blond très lentement, mais même avec autant de douceur, le blondinet eut les larmes aux yeux et serra les dents. Une fois entré, le brun attendit que les muscles de Link s'ajustent et continua.

Dark Link commeça un mouvement de va et vient doux, qui se transforma lentement en un tango enflammé. Puis, il se relâcha en le blond (NDA: ok, ce bout-là est pas extrraordinaire, même nul).

Épuisé, il retomba près de son blond, l'embrassa doucement avant de lui dire:

- Je t'aime...

Link le serra dans ses bras d'albâtre et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Moi aussi...

Et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Et de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Merry, qui était revenue de son voyage, brandissait fièrement une caméra en disant:

- Yahoooooooooou ! Je l'ai, je l'ai ! J'ai tout filmé !!

_Bon, premier lemon. Selon moi, pas extraordinaire. Mais bon, j'essaie de savoir écrire n'importe quelle situation et, ceci est une situation. Bref. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop traumatisé._

_Merry fait encore chier, comme d'habitude, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle qu'elle ait filmé, car une image vaut milles mots..._


End file.
